


The Three Investigators - The mystery of Jurassic World

by ChazMoon123



Category: Jurassic World - Fandom, The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Almost getting eaten by dinosaurs, Alpha Owen Grady, I love these three, Jurassic World was a terrible marketing choice smh, M/M, Owen is gay for them, Owen loves his girls, The girls are too cute, Vic is an asshole, barry is a good friend, this is hella gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChazMoon123/pseuds/ChazMoon123
Summary: The Three Investigators get hired to solve a mystery in Jurassic World.(Are you looking for ridiculous ships? Look no further my friend! :D)





	1. Chapter 1

"I, Jupiter Jones, First Investigator call this meeting of The Three Investigators to order." Jupiter announces from his spot in front of his desk.

Bob and Pete share a look with each other, quite confused as to why their best friend called them over to Headquarters, the old trailer that functions as their base for their detective firm. When they got a text in their group chat that; 'their presence was required as soon as possible at Headquarters', they asked for permission from their parents to cycle over to the junk yard immediately. It has been quite a few years and solved cases since they started their detective firm and their parents trust them to act responsibly. They are going to graduate from highschool the next year, so they aren't really kids anymore. Police departments from all over the country and overseas ask for their opinion about ongoing cases and unsolved mysteries, and The Three Investigators are happy to offer their services as long as they are pleasantly interesting. They are an offical private detective firm with paying customers, although no case is accepted at once just by looking at the payment offered. Jupiter is adamant about not wasting their time on boring crimes the police can solve with a bit of work, and finding missing pets without any interesting detail.

They pride themselves with their clean record of all taken cases being solved, no mystery left unrevealed whenever they decide to look into it. Adults still underestimate them quite often, but they get more respect in general after years of helping the police putting criminals behind bars and testifying in court if necessary. They have quite a bit of experience, and they are a good team, and more importantly; best friends, almost like brothers.

Jupiter is the founder and leader of the firm. He makes the big decisions about which case is worthy of their attention, and he makes the connections with police departments and the press, if needed. Pete is responsible for the equipments they use, and he is responsible for their physical training, which is quite useful when they have to run from criminals or after criminals. Bob is responsible for recording and documenting everything and doing research, also making the arrangements for their accommodation and transportation if they have to travel during their cases. Each person has their own part, but they complete each other perfectly, and none is more important than the other in general, and they wouldn't work without one another.

It is a good working team, and they wouldn't change any of it. A lot of people have offered, and still offer to buy their firm and name to expand it further, but they always refuse such offers politely with a thorough explanation of their reasons.

So while Pete and Bob are confused what is so important at eight pm on Saturday, they have no doubt it's something big, otherwise Jupiter wounldn't have called.

"What is it Jupe? You know our parents don't like us wandering off this late." Pete leans back in his chair, Bob nodding his agreement.

"Second, Records, I have a new case for us." Jupiter smiles slyly, a telltale sign that whatever he is about to tell them, he is already excited about it.

Pete groans "Jupe! This could have waited until tomorrow morning. I hate riding in the cold." he frowns disapprovingly.

"It's a limited offer, you see." Jupiter answers mysteriously, peeking his partners' interest effectively. "A highly respected man connected me not long ago today, saying that very expensive and important equipment have been going missing from his amusement park for a few days now, and whoever was responsible for the theft, they were either very good at removing their tracks, or they are part of the staff." Jupiter goes on, Pete and Bob listening intently. "He believes if we went to this amusement park of his, and blended in with tourists, we could unreveal the thief's identity, as they wouldn't be suspicious of three young teenagers on vacation. He had heard of our work before and he said we are just the right people for the job." he finishes his speech with a knowing smile.

"That does sound interesting." Bob muses "But why us? Why not go to the police?"

"Our possible client is afraid that if the thief realises that they weren't as subtle as they thought, and the police gets involved, the thief might flee with the stolen equipment." Jupiter explains.

"How could an amusement park be so important?" Pete furrows his brows in confusion.

"Simon Masrani himself called me this afternoon to ask for our service." Jupiter exclaims with obvious excitement.

"Masrani?" Bob gasps and Jupiter nods smirking, which doesn't make any sense to Pete. "What? Who is that Masrani guy?" Pete looks between Jupiter and Bob with mild annoyance. He hates it when they get excited without him.

"Simon Masrani is the current director of InGen, more importantly, Jurassic World." Bob's voice cracks with excitement.

"Indeed. He offered to transport us there tomorrow morning and offered to accomodate us as long as we need to find the thief." Jupiter leans back in his leather chair, satisfied with his partners's surprised and excited expressions.

"Let me get this straight. So what you are saying is, we were asked to go to Jurassic World, by the director himself?" Pete asks breathlessly.

"Exactly. And, he offers a generous reward, if we find the thief, that could go to our tuition fund and also, a lifelong free entrance to the park. So, what do you say investigators? Shall we take the case? Consider that we won't be home for Christmas and maybe even New Years Eve if we do."

"Of course we should!" Pete jumps to his feet "I have to ask my parents first, but definitely count me in!" he fishes out his phone grinning and dials his mother's number.

"I won't stay behind either, but as Pete said, I have to ask my parents too. Have you asked your aunt and uncle yet?" Bob asks as he taps on his phone to find his mother in his contacts.

"I have. And they approve if we all go together." Jupiter smiles and waits patiently for them to return their attention to him.

"They let me go." Pete raises his fist above his head triumphantly, grinning from ear to ear.

"Mine too. Despite the short notice." Bob smiles and returns to his seat.

"It's decided then. Tomorrow at seven in the morning a taxi will be waiting for us in front of the salvage yard, and it will take us to the airport. We will fly by plane on first first class to San Jose, then a ship will take us to Isla Nublar from there. Pack your clothes expecting warm weather. Bob, I want you to get as many information about InGen and Jurassic world, everything you might think could be connnected to it, and save it on our file sharing account. I want to read everything on the plane. Pete, I trust you to bring the equipment you think will be required for this journey and the investigation." Bob and Pete nod and stand from their seats.

"We will have to act like tourists, take pictures and sightsee, eat in the restaurants of the park and buy souvenirs. The things tourists do." Jupiter waves with his hand dismissively "You know thataalready. Mr Masrani will provide us with all the information about the current employees or former ones if we ask for it, and a reliable man who will fill us in with everything we have to know about the park itself. A former soldier, who currently trains a pack of raptors on the island." the First Investigator explains with seriousness.

"We will meet here tomorrow at half past seven with our luggage ready." so with that Jupe, Bob and Pete say their goodbyes and leave Headquarters on their bikes to pack everything they might need and do the necessary research. They hardly get much sleep, but the experience is definitely worth a few hours lack of sleep for them.

 

***

 

The next morning by six-fifty the three of them are loading their luggage into the taxi and have their tickets booked by Masrani's secretary. The taxi takes them to the airport, where they wait for half an hour for the plane to depart in the arrivals hall. Once on the plane, Bob and Pete fall asleep shortly after the plane takes off, probably exhausted after packing everything and researching the information Jupiter had asked for. Jupiter snorts a laugh and smiles to himself, as Bob leans against Pete's shoulder in his sleep and drools on his shirt. Pete grumbles something under his breath and leans against Jupiter, snuggling up against his side. Jupiter doesn't mind the arrangement, as it is something his partners tend to do during longer journeys, so he is quite used to it, and it always brings a warm smile to his face. His friends are gorgeous, he knows that, yet they choose to spend their time with him of all people in their teenage years. Years that, based on what people say, are supposed to be about dating and having fun. And though he knows he cares for them more than a friend should, he is fine with just being with them as friends. They look peaceful and young now, adorably snuggled together like puppies. Jupiter wipes the drool from Bob's mouth with a small amused smile and leans back in his seat to start reading.

He reads trough everything on his traveling laptop from what Bob collected, and finds out a lot about the company and the attempts at opening the theme park for the first time. He reads about the first park and the incident that took place, the people who died. He reads about the second attempt at showcasing dinosaurs, the team Hammond sent to Isla Sorna to examine the behaviour of the animals. There were a lot of deaths that time as well, some bodies were never found and the Tyrannosaurus-rex caused a great mayhem when it went loose. Worry crosses Jupiter's face, and he glances at the two peacefully sleeping boys next to him. He can't help but see the scheme of accidents and catastrophies that surround these dinosaur theme parks, and wonder when is the time for Jurassic World to go down the same path as its ancestors did. He has to make sure that they always stay together and leave the island at first if any sign of a breakout can be seen. He couldn't live with himself if anything happened to his friends.

The third time someone set foot on one of the five islands, four people died, but a young boy was rescued. It is impressive to read and it sounds very much classified, so Jupiter thinks Bob must have collected some of their favours to get so much information. He casts the sleeping boy in question a proud glance, grateful for his advanced researching skills.

He proceeds to read through the basic staff documents and deployment reports. He is done reading, already making notes when the plane arrives at San Jose. He sets his readings and notes aside and shakes his companions awake gently. The ship that will take them to Isla Nublar is already docking at the port, half packed with noisy tourists, kids running around and people crowding around the railings to get a glimpse of the water and the small retreating form of San Jose. They watch dolphins happily jumping and chirping as the boat moves forward, the water ripple and the brightly shining sun making the surface dance with golden light.

It's late in the afternoon when they first lie their eyes upon Isla Nublar, and it's still very small, far away in the distance, but outstandingly green with the blue water and sky surrounding it. As they get closer, they become more and more excited, only Jupiter keeps his expression cool and calm. He isn't stocky anymore, since he had grown quite tall, keeping his muscled build and firmness. His features had sharpened quite a lot, and he can't make himself look dumb anymore, but he can still act just fine and he can still impersonate a lot of accents when he needs to. He keeps his face relaxed and dull of emotion, only letting himself go around the people who matter to him, more around Pete and Bob than anyone.

Leaving the boat, they take the train that transports people to the visitors centre. The island is strikingly beautiful and green, the air refreshing despite how hot it is, and it takes the detectives's breath away. The boys are dressed like most of the tourists, a light short sleeved button up shirt with matching tropical patterns, khaky shorts and simple sneakers, sunglasses attached to pocket of their shirts.

At the visitors centre they are supposed to meet the manager of the park and get a tour of the control room, although there isn't any sign of Claire Dearing. They spot a woman holding a tablet with their names written on it, Jupiter frowning his disappointment.

"Excuse me ma'am, I believe we are the ones you are looking for." Jupiter smiles politely nonetheless, offering his hand to the woman.

"Welcome to Jurassic Park!" she smiles and shakes hands with all three of them "My name is Zara, Ms Dearing's assistant. I will take you to Miss Dearing immediately." she says and checks her phone.

"I'm Jupiter Jones, and these are my friends, Bob Andrews and Pete Crenshaw." he gestures at them.

"Nice to meet you." she smiles and checks her phone again "Come on boys. Ms Dearing has a tight schedule and we have no time to lose." she makes a swift turn, and walks in the direction of the gigantic pyramid shaped building that's in the centre of the visitors area. The boys follow Zara with their luggage in tow as she strides effortlessly between groups of people, not even looking where she is going in the favor of looking down at the screen of her phone and muttering to herself about tables and sitting orders. The investigators share a look and shrug, walking directly in her path in the fear of getting swam by tourists or getting lost. Jupiter grabs Bob's hand, as he is rather short and polite enough to let people swarm him over easily. Bob smiles shyly, holding onto Jupiter with a light blush as they follow Zara.

Zara opens the huge wooden door of the building, waving for them to hurry up. They jog up the stairs the best they can with their suitcases and watch in awe as the door reveal a Brachiosaurus hologram standing in the middle of the enormous room, towering over giggling kids and impressed parents. Tons of kids are running around, guides explaining facts about certain dinosaurs, documentary movies about the extinction of the ancient creatures playing in the background.

A red haired woman is talking vividly on the phone as she walks down a set of spiral stairs that lead from the upper section of the building, dressed in all bright white. Zara is looking at her expectantly, so Jupiter assumes she is Ms Dearing.

"I will get back to you, but now I have something to take care of." she ends the call in a hushed tone and turns her attention to Zara and the investigators "Welcome to Jurassic World!" she smiles winningly "I am Claire Dearing, the manager of the park and I will be the one guiding you through the consol room and the laboratories."

"Jupiter Jones, First Investigator. Nice to meet you." he offers his hand "These are my partners, Pete Crenshaw, Second Investigator, and Bob Andrews, Records and Research." he introduces them as Claire shake hands with them too.

Claire pulls out an envelope and hands it to Jupiter "Mr Masrani opened an account for your expenses while you are here, so feel free to spend as much as you think is necessary. The envelope contains three cards that have the basic VIP pass look on one side, and your information and permission to enter any area of the park, except the laboratory and habitats, without any supervision. You show these to any staff, and they won't give you any trouble, or give you the help you need."

Jupiter takes out the passes and hands one each to Pete and Bob, hanging it on their necks with the VIP pass showing outside.

"Come, lets begin. I have a meeting to attend to later, and we have to wrap up this tour before you retreat to your hotel room." they see Claire draw a breath through gritted teeth "And tomorrow, you will meet Owen Grady, who will introduce you to the rest of the park." the boys can tell that she has some kind of bad history with the man, and note that they should mention him in front of her as rarely as possible.

Claire calls someone to bring their luggage to the hotel, Zara stays behind and leave to make phone calls, while Claire leads the three of them to the consol room. She explains on the way that Zara is planning her wedding and that's why she's always on her phone. Once in the control room, she explaines how the park functions and introduces Lowery and Vivien.

"What are you wearing?!" Claire hisses at Lowery through her teeth, glaring at his Jurassic Park T-shirt.

"Oh. That? I got it from eBay." he shrugs and sips his drink casually.

"You know this is inappropriate!" she glares at him.

"I know a lot of people died, but that first park was genuine. They didn't need genetically modified hybrids to hold people's attention." that last bit sparks Jupiter's interest.

"What does he mean by genetically modified hybrid?" he turns to look at Claire questioningly.

"We made a new dinosaur hybrid, and we are currently working on showcasing it. Its habitat is still under construction." she answers as she continues glaring at Lowery.

"May we see her?" Jupiter has the nagging feeling that creating a completely new species of dinosaurs may lead to a catastrophie worthy of the last two park's tragic end, so naturally he wants to see her for himself.

Claire turns her attention to him, weighing the idea "Well, I'm planning on taking Mr. Masrani there tomorrow. If you would like, you can tag along after you are done talking to him." she smiles.

"That would be brilliant Ms Dearing, thank you." Jupiter smiles politely with a grateful nod.

"No problem at all, and, you can call me Claire." she smiles once and huffs at Lowery "I don't want to see you wear that again!" she states firmly, Lowery holding his hands up in surrender. Bob has his notepad out, having written down everything they might want to look back on, with some photos taken as well. He tucks away the notepad securely in his pocket before leaving.

"Let's go. Dr Wu is waiting for us in the laboratory." she turns her back to Lowery and strides towards the elevator. The boys catch up to her and they get in the elevator together.

"I believe you said we are not allowed in the laboratory." Bob notes as the lift moves further down the building to the ground floor.

"Without supervision. I will be there with you now, but you can't go there alone."

"I see." Bob nods.

"Mr Masrani told me that equipment has been stolen, but he didn't say specifically what or from where." Jupiter says as they walk through a hall crowded with people at one side, trying to peer through the glass walls.

"That's not my information to share, but you will get to know soon." she opens a metal door with her acess card and it slids open, spraying some kind of gas on them as they pass through. People in white suits and plastic gloves are rushing from one place to another, carrying plastic bags and pipes with fluids in them, scribbling on documents, typing on computers and all kinds of machines.

At the far end there's an open office with a desk decorated neatly with fossils and such, a middle aged asian man sitting behind it. As soon as the man spots Claire and the boys, he stands from his desk with a sly smile and the spread of his arms.

"Miss Dearing! What a pleasure to see you." he grins and shakes Claire's hand "And who are these young men with you?" he looks questioningly at the boys.

"We are taking great interest in prehistoric creatures, sir. You are Dr Henry Wu, aren't you? I've read about your work in the first attempted park. Truly impressive what you built here since then." Jupiter speaks before Claire could tell him about their visit's true nature. This man makes his detective alarms go crazy for some reason, and he has the feeling it would be best if he didn't know they were detectives. Claire looks momentarily surprised, but decides not to comment on it.

"I am. Nice to meet you. It's good to meet people who appreciate my work." he takes Jupiter's hand smiling and shakes hands with Pete and Bob as well.

"Henry. Would you mind taking us around the lab and explaining how you fuction to our guests?" Claire asks with a small smile.

"Of course. It's always a pleasure to talk about my work, even more to the ones who are interested." he gestures for Claire and the investigators to follow him. He explains with pride how much they have found out about genetics and reproduction from virtual genetic surgery and the former experiences from the first park. Wu explaines every machine's function in the laboratory, they even get to see the eggs up close. Bob writes down as much as he can without looking suspicious.

"What about the blank spaces in the DNA chain?" Bob chimes in as they are inspecting the eggs "What do you use to fill in the gaps?"

"We use frog DNA. Of course, these creatures aren't the exact same as the original ones from 150 million years, but they are as close as they can be." he smiles at the boys.

"I've read some studies that suggest dinosaurs might have had feathers, but I believe yours have none." Jupiter says thoughtfully, eyeing the eggs.

Dr Wu quirks an eyebrow, surprised by the statement "There is a theory yes, but in our case these attributes got either lost in the DNA holes we had to fill in, or never been there in the first place. That's one disadvantage of using ancient DNA." he says defensively. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some paper work to attend to. It was nice meeting you young men, Claire." he bows slightly and leaves to head back to his office.

"This guys doesn't seem trustworthy." Pete whispers to Jupiter and Bob.

"I thought the same. He can't find out about our true intentions." Jupiter gives a side glance to the office.

"Well, I think that wraps up our time together." Claire speaks as they leave the laboratory and stop once they reach the visitors center "I hope you enjoyed the tour. Tomorrow morning I will send Zara over in the afternoon to get you for our meeting with Mr Masrani. Until then, I will see you later." she gives one last smile before she leaves them in the hall of the building.

"That was that." Pete sighs "Now what?"

"We should go to the hotel and unpack our stuff and set up everything." Bob offers.

"That we should. Come on guys. I need to find a map of the park and then we can retreat for the day. We will have plenty of time to explore tomorrow." they agree on that and leave the building in search for a map.

Outside it's more crowded than when they first entered the building, the restaurants and small cafés packed with customers. It's hard to navigate between people, so much that they have to hold hands to stay together. Once they find a less crowded area far from the visitors area and the shops, they sit down on a bench to rest a bit.

"This place is huge. How are we going to find our way here?" Bob frowns.

"Yeah. Even my sense of direction would fail here. This is crazy." Pete looks around annoyed.

Jupiter doesn't say anything, only points slightly to the left, at a small wooden booth with a line of visitors in front of it, a woman in uniform sitting behind a small window. The board above the window saying 'Information Service and Ticket Booking' in a big font.

"Oh..." Pete flushes a slight shade of red and scratches the back of his neck with a nervous laugh "I didn't see that." Bob elbows him giggling. Jupiter shakes his head smiling and gets up from his spot, stretching a bit and lets out a sigh.

"I say we grab a brochure from there with a map on it and proceed to find our hotel room." Bob and Pete nod their agreement and follow Jupiter to the booth where the leaflets are stacked and they each snatch one, following the map to the hotel where they are supposed to be accommodated. They check in at the information desk and take the elevator to their suite.

They are quite used to cheaper hotels, because when they have to travel for cases they want to stay as low profile as possible and draw the least amount of attention. Not to mention that they couldn't really afford anything fancy, because the police doesn't have the money to set them up to an expensive hotel either. Sometimes they even have to share their beds due to the small space or the lack of beds the authorities could afford.

So when they open the door to their suite, they all take a few seconds to silently admire the VIP space they are given. The wide rooms, the high ceiling, the stylish furniture and the big windows that open to a balcony looking down at the beach. The suite has one large bedroom with three beds and three wardrobes, three bathrooms, a livingroom area with a big flat TV hanging on the wall and a couch with an armchair, a coffee table in front of it. The suite has a small kitchen as well with a fridge and a stove and cupboards equipped with basic dining equipment.

Pete whistles under his breath "This is the nicest place we have ever booked." he says, flipping down on one of the beds in their shared bedroom.

"It is very nice. Guess being a detective does pay off sometimes." Bob grins, smoothing his hand over the fine wooden table in the corner of the room.

"I agree it's rather impressive, indeed. But, we came to work here." Jupiter speaks in a more serious manner, in a voice that's authoritive, but gentle too.

"You are right Jupe." Pete sighs sitting up, his friend's serious tone always sending a shiver down his spine and make him obey almost instantly "What's next?" he looks expectantly at the First Investigator.

"We unpack first, our equipment goes on the table. We set everything up, then discuss any further actions." they all nod to each other and get to work. They do everything wordlessly, well knowing the routine. They get their clothes stored in their seperate wardrobes and set every technological equipment on the table. Once they are done with the unpacking, they sit down in the livingroom area with a laptop open on the coffeetable.

"Detectives. We have been on this island for a few hours now. Let's see what information we have gathered since." Jupiter smiles at his companions and pulls up an article about the first park and John Hammond.

"Everyone looks so ignorant. When my mother heard about the mayhem the T-Rex caused, she wouldn't stop speaking about it for weeks. Yet, here we are." Pete crosses his arms frowning.

"It is trange. Isn't it? I mean, this place is flowing with tourists. I wonder if people fear for their safety at all." Bob wonders out loud.

"Both good points. We will look into that as well. But first things first, our specific task. We don't know what has been stolen, that will be only revealed to us tomorrow by Mr Grady, but we can make assumptions. What do you think?" Jupiter asks with a knowing smile.

"Well, I guess if the equipment is that important, then it's from the laboratory. Right? I mean, anything else could be replacable. We have seen what was going on there. Those machines and researches must cost billions of dollars." says Pete.

"Pete's right. I don't know how you felt about it, but Dr Wu seemed rather...sketchy? I don't know." Bob says uncertainly.

"Great deduction Pete. I believe that the equipment is from the laboratory as well. As for Dr Wu, I didn't feel like he was to be trusted either. I thought it was only me, but appearantly I wasn't alone with that thought. We have to reveal our true intentions to the least amount of people." Jupiter nods seriously, his heart swelling how smart and considerate his partners are. Bob muffles a yawn, making Jupiter and Pete chuckle.

"I believe we all had enough for today. We will get some sleep, then start working officially from tomorrow." the three of them get ready for bed and say their goodnights before they retreat to their own beds. Jupiter steals one last glance at each of his friends, making sure they are safe and sound, though not sure himself why, before he closes his eyes and drifts into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

The Three Investigators rise to the alarm Jupiter had set for seven am, early in the morning the next day.

They go through their morning routines and order breakfast from the hotel food service. They get ready for their first day of work, dressing the same way they did the previous day, shorts and bright patterned, button up short sleeved shirts, a pair of sunglasses tucked into the pocket of their shirt. They each have their phones with each of their numbers on speed dial in case they got separated somehow. Bob has a camera hanging from his neck beside his passes to keep up the tourist look, also useful to document their surroundings.

They are supposed to meet Owen Grady at the 'Gentle Giants Petting Zoo', so they take the elevator to the ground floor and make their way to their destination, according to the map they had gotten the day before, on the path that leads from the hotel. There are less people in the early hours, but the place is still quite packed with people, kids running around laughing and feeding small dinosaurs, animal caretakers explaining their eating habits and lifestyles to more curious visitors. Jupiter's nose curls in distatste watching kids riding small Triceratops on saddles. Extinct animals or not, they shouldn't be treated like that.

Owen at the same time, is leaning against the fence at a less crowded part, arms crossed, a blank expression masking his annoyance, occasionally scrowling slightly as kids bump into him whenever they rush past.

Owen Grady, though he feels older, is in his early thirties, quite tall, broad shoulders and muscular build. He has a scruffy look (he couldn't bring himself to shave properly) because frankly, he doesn't see the point in hiring private detectives. But he has to do what his boss tells him, so he swallows his distaste regarding the annoying kids and pushes away from the railing, deciding to stretch his legs a little.

Bob is shooting pictures randomly as they make their way through the crowd, frowning at the kids's antics towards the ancient creatures. Pete shakes his head disapprovingly as well, tearing his gaze from the petting zoo. Bob's taking a lot of pictures, marvelling how little security is around the attraction and how much of the petting zoo's policy the visitors are breaking constantly. He is so engrossed with his camera, he doesn't notice the man walking in the direction of him, and bumps into him, losing his balance with a startled cry and falling back on the ground.

Owen looks startled at the kid on the ground in front of him, blond hair and adorable freckled face, clutching a camera protectively over his chest. Two other kids come rushing to him, each as gorgeous as the other. One more athletic looking with short brown hair, the other bulkier with ravenblack hair and piercing blue eyes, both fussing over the smaller blonde kid with concerned expressions.

"Are you okay Bob?" Pete cradles his face in his hands softly and tilts his head in all directions, while Jupiter crunches down next to him, seeing the small cut on his elbow that's bleeding lightly. He cleans it with a wetnap and sticks a bandaid to it.

"I'm fine really," Bob says flushes "I just wasn't looking where I was going." he says, turning to look at Owen, who has been watching the scene unfold before him until now. "I'm so sorry sir. I was distracted." Bob says with a guilty look, brows furrowed behind his glasses.

"It's okay, kid. No harm done. Are you okay though?" Owen asks smiling in spite of himself.

"I'm okay." Bob smiles back, cheeks a light shade of pink at the attention he is getting.

Jupiter eyes the man for a while, noting how out of place he looks. He guesses he was or still is in the military, judging by his positure and clothes, the vest and the tactical knife tucked behind his back.

"Excuse me sir, but are you Mr Gardy?" Jupiter asks politely.

Owen narrows his eyes at the dark haired kid, because how the hell did he know that? His gaze comes to rest on his VIP pass, and he remembers that the private detectives were given VIP passes and there were three of them. He stares at the kid at loss of words, because damn they are so young and unbelievably attractive. He finally shakes himself mentally and pulls himself together.

"I am. And you are...?" Owen offers the kid his hand with a raised eyebrow.

"Jupiter Jones. Pleasure to meet you." he smiles politely, and Owen can't help but notice the small dimples that form when he smiles and can't help but feel an urge to touch them and see how deep they go. "These are my firends, Bob Andrews," the smaller kid shakes his hand, and wow his hand is so smooth and so small compared to his, even different in colour as the kid is so pale "and Pete Crenshaw." the tallest kid shakes his hand with a confident smile, his grip strong and hands calloused, way different from his friends'.

"Formalities aside, I believe we have important matters to discuss." Jupiter says seriously, putting an arm around Bob in an unconsciously protective manner.

"Oh we can discuss whatever you want in my bungalow." Owen says smirking cockily, unintentionally slipping in his usually flirty behaviour.

"Very good. Would you escort us there?" Jupiter asks with a blank expression, pointedly ignoring the flirty comment. Bob and Pete are trying very hard to hold back their laughter at Owen's attempt at flirting, but the man's dumbfounded look makes it very hard for them.

Owen just blinks at him, dumbstruck all of a sudden. He meant it as a joke, and didn't think he would take it literally and actually want to go down with it. The kid is handsome, intelligent eyes and positure relaxed, yet seemingly ready to jump into action when needed, every word spoken polite and disciplined. He is everything Owen isn't, and it makes him want to jump the teen right then and there.

"W-What?" he blurts finally. Bob and Pete burst out laughing, given up on trying to hold it any longer. Jupiter turns his head to give them a confused look, making them laugh even harder and Bob shake more in his arm.

"I'm sorry Mr Grady. I don't know what has gotten into them." Jupiter lifts a questioning eyebrow at the two, which is a very nice look in Owen's opinion.

"Owen. Call me Owen." he corrects by instict in a hoarse voice. Being called 'Mr Grady' always reminds him of Claire Dearing, which he really doesn't like to be reminded of. Though, them calling him 'Mr Grady' definitely wouldn't be a turnoff.

"Owen, as you please." Jupiter smiles apologetically, turning to look at his friends once again, who are mostly done with laughing, wheezing softly, Bob leaning into Jupiter's side. "Second, Records. What was that about?" he frowns.

"N-Nothing, First." Pete laughs softly.

"Yeah, everything is fine." Bob muffles his giggles into his hand.

Jupiter sighs and shakes his head "Nevermind that. So, how can we get to this bungalow of yours? Time is precious, especially in our case." Jupiter tilts his head, looking at Owen expectantly.

A slight flush creeps to the man's face. Is the kid serious with him or is that some kind of a game? Jupiter can't place the confusion on his face, locking eyes with him and narrowing his eyes at him. Owen gulps down the lump in his throat as he feels Jupiter's icy blue orbs peer right into his soul.

"You do know who we are, don't you?" the First Investigator asks slowly.

Owen nods stiffly "You are the detectives Masrani hired."

"Brilliant. Shall we start then?"

"I have a jeep parking outside. We can drive to the raptor paddock first and I can show you around starting from there" Owen offers to change the subject from his previous comment.

"Very well." Jupiter agrees, his gaze leaving the man's face, already walking in the direction of the parking lot. Bob and Pete follow him, both giving Owen a grin as they pass the man staring after their friend.

"Damn. I think I'm in love..." Owen murmurs under his breath, staring down the form of the Three Investigators with a hungry look. He follows them with hurried steps, catches up to Jupiter and settles in his pace of walking.

"I'm sorry for acting like that. I didn't know Masrani would hire detectives that are so..." the sentence dies in his mouth, realising that they must get the same thing from every adult they come across in their line of work, setting his mouth in a thin line.

"Young?" Jupiter finishes for him with a small amused smile. It's kind of endearing to see the previously so confident and cocky man struggle with words. "I assure you that while we may be considered very young, we have the required experience. Would you suspect us to reveal the identity of the criminal, just by our appearances?" he looks at the man questioningly.

It does make sense. They look like every day teenagers, even so with the way they are dressed up like tourists on a trip. They can move around the park looking for clues and schemes without being stopped or noticed by the suspect.

"I see your point." he nods "Speaking of which, did Masrani tell you anything of what was stolen?" Owen unlocks the doors of the jeep and they all get in, Jupiter with Owen in the front, Pete and Bob at the back.

"Not much. He told us it was highly valuable and important equipment." Bob chimes in.

"Equipment?" Owen frowns as he starts up the engine. The boys nod with slight confusion to the question.

"It isn't equipment. Somebody managed to get in the research facility and stole a bunch of dinosaur embryos from every kind there currently is." it makes him see red just thinking that somebody, with most likely ill intentions, got their hands on baby dinosaurs.

"Just like in the first park." Jupiter pinches his lower lip, furrowing his brows in concentration.

"What do you mean?" Owen glances sideways at him while he drives, getting on the road to the raptor paddock. When he gets no response, he looks questioningly in the rear mirror at Bob and Pete.

"He does that when he is deep in though. You won't get a word for him now." Pete shrugs with an apologetic smile.

"As for what he said, somebody tried to steal embryos from the first park as well. It was one of the major reasons the accident aquired." Bob tells Owen. "A programmer called Dennis Nedry shut down the security system to sneak in the laboratory and steal several embryos from every kind that were researched at the time. He didn't make it out of the island though, and his body was never found either. The people left on the island couldn't figure out how to restore everything, so they had to shut down everything and reboot the whole park, including the electricity in the fence of the exhibits. That resulted in several deaths." he finishes grimly.

Owen nods stiffly, never really having heard of the incident in such detail before. He knew that some people died, and some were paid to keep their mouth shut about it, but he didn't know the reason behind the incident. He knows the same thing couldn't happen Jurassic World, but it makes him wonder for what reason would somebody steal embryos this time. He is impressed by Bob's amount of information, and he tells him too. Bob rubs his neck nervously, thanking the man as a light blush creeps to his face. Pete watches this with amusement, always taking great pleasure in seeing his adorable friend get all hot and bothered.

The jeep comes to a halt at the outer gate of the raptor paddock. Owen shuts down the engine and they all pile out of the vehicle. Barry is already there, waiting for the raptor trainer with his arms crossed, lifting one questioning eyebrow at his companions.

"Barry! My man! How are my girls doing?" Owen grins.

"They are fine. Blue had to snap at Delta and Echo to stop harassing Charlie this morning though. You spoil Charlie too much." Barry pats his shoulder with a disapproving look.

"What? No way!" Owen pouts, only remembering about his companions when he hears someone clear their throat from behind. "Oh. Sorry. Barry, these are the detectives I told you about. Jupiter Jones, Pete Crenshaw and Bob Andrews." he gestures at the boys "Detectives, this is my partner, Barry."

"Nice to meet you." Barry nods shortly before turning back to Owen "Can we speak alone for a second?" he glances sideways at the investigators.

"Sure. Uh. Excuse us." Jupiter is still pinching his lower lip, so he sends an apologetic look at Bob and Pete.

"By the look of it, they probably haven't even graduated yet." Barry states blankly as soon as they are out of hearing range.

"That doesn't mean anything." Owen frowns "Besides, judging them is not our work, and they are already on the job. They like, know the history of this park and the previous parks and incidents already. I got briefed on the first park on the way here!" he throws his arms up in the air.

"Whatever you say." Barry isn't convinced at all, but he keeps the thought to himself. "And why do you keep staring at them like that?"

"I'm totally not staring." Owen says defensively. He doesn't mean to stare, but Jupiter just keeps pinching his lip, his tongue occasionally darting out to wet it, and he can't help but follow the movement. Pete and Bob are standing next to the jeep, Bob snapping pictures excitedly and talking about something very animatedly to Pete, who smiles fondly at the shorter kid. They are just so...cute. He thinks at loss of better words.

"Right." Barry answers slowly, rolling his eyes "You do know they are illegal, right?"

"Not relevant." Owen groans.

"Whatever. I just wanted to tell you that Vic was sniffing around here again." Barry frowns.

Owen snarls by instict upon hearing the man's name "That dog. What does he want?" he grumbles angrily, crossing his arms.

"He didn't say, but I saw him talking to employees and asking around about the girls. I don't like the way he talks about them Owen. You heard him, he wants to make weapons." Barry says grimly.

"I know Barry. Me neither. But for now, I have to help the detectives clean up Masrani's mess." Owen sighs.

"Just keep your hands to yourself." Barry pats his back with a smirk.

"I wasn't going to do anything!" Owen exclaims, his voice going higher than he intended. Barry doesn't answer, arm slung around Owen's shoulder and already walking back to the boys.

Jupiter's back from his thoughts, listening to Bob with a small amused smile, when they hear soft chirping sounds and the rustling of plants from the paddock behind them. Suddenly 4 dinosaurs run out from under the trees, around 7 feet long and 6 feet tall, long head with sharp teeth and big curious eyes darting around, chirping softly to one another from time to time.

"Hey girls!" Owen calls out, to which the raptors whip their head around to stare at him, jogging up to the fence to chime at him, like they had some interesting story to tell him and couldn't help talking at the same time. Owen smiles fondly and waves the boys over, who slightly hesitantly, but do walk over slowly and stand next to the raptor trainer.

"Jupiter, Bob, Pete, these are my girls. This is Blue," he points at the raptor standing the closes to Owen, a blue streak running down its side "and this is Delta, Echo and Charlie, the youngest." Charlie jumps a little hearing her name, looking between the boys.

"Nice to meet you ladies." Jupiter says with a small smile.

Blue seems to approve, lifting her chin a bit higher with a whip of her tail, and Charlie starts wraggling her tail like an excited puppy. Delta and Echo snort once, like they find Charlie's behaviour funny. Owen chuckles fondly, seeing his girls get on so well with the boys.

"Mind if I take a picture?" Bob asks more the girls for approval than Owen, but if we go by the huff Blue gives and the snap she directs her sisters with to stand a bit further from the fence for a better angle, Owen guesses they don't mind one bit.

"Thank you girls!" Bob beams, clicking a few pictures, showing the best one to Jupiter and Pete excitedly. Pete ruffles his hair playfully and Jupiter compliments the picture with a small smile. Bob brings the camera closer to Owen and shows him too timidly. And it is a nice picture. The fence looks kind of like a barrier or frame between the girls, the morning sun making their skin and eyes glow brightly, especially with the green surrounding them.

"Beautiful shot. Mind printing me a copy later?" Owen asks gently, to witch Bob nods, making his glasses slide down his nose. Owen pushes them back, laughing softly when Bob unconsciously brings his hand up to fix them on his nose flushing red again, making his freckles pop more.

"Right. So, I'm gonna show you around here, and then we can take the jeep and see the rest of the park." Barry shakes his head, standing a few feet away from the small group. Owen is falling deeper and deeper in the rabbit hole, and he doesn't seem to mind at all, not to mention that the kids don't discourage him either.

Owen shows them around the paddock and introduces them to the employees as well, letting them look into as many files as they want in his office and take as many pictures as they want. The girls are very disappointed when they have to go on to the rest of the park, but Jupiter promises them that they will come back and visit, much to Charlie's delight. They pile in the jeep again, going around the park and Owen explaining everything they need to know about how the park functions and answers their questions.

Owen finds that he likes spending time with them, and even though he is almost two decades older than them, they can talk easily almost about anything. Bob likes to read a lot and research the things that interest him, and he tells the man about some of their most interesting cases. Pete likes the adrenaline drill the most in their cases, he is the most athletic of the three and he likes fumbling with gadgets. Jupiter doesn't talk often, prefers observation and reading, but loves to talk when there are people who listen to him. Bob and Pete tell him they like to listen to him talking, making them relaxed in an odd way, even though most people find it annoying. Owen learns that they had experienced a lot working as private detectives; they had been kidnapped, threatened to be killed several times, sometimes even coming close to being murdered, and he finds himself feeling concerned for their safety.

"Aren't you scared to do all this stuff?" Owen asks as they leave the Mosasaurus feeding, dripping wet from head to toe.

"Well, of course we are." Pete shrugs "But we have each other, and we are the best. People need our help." he smirks "And it's not like we look for trouble intentionally. It just finds us."  
Owen smiles and nods. He can see why they work out so well, and he guesses they must be really close. He must admit to himself that he is very fond of them already, even though he was attracted to them from the start, now he can see something more happening between them. They need to dry off a bit so Jupiter suggests they go up to their suite and get a change of dry clothes.

"We don't have anything in your size, but we can offer towels." Jupiter says apologetically to Owen as they enter the hotel they are staying at "Or you can go back to your place and we can meet back here."

"A towel will be fine. It's hot anyway. I will get dry quickly." Owen shrugs, secretly being more resistant about leaving them alone, even though they are obviously very much capable of taking care of themselves and each other and there isn't any danger. Owen whistles when they open the door of their suite, and though he loves his bungalow, the suite does look nice and the wiew from the balcony is beautiful. Jupiter gives him a towel to dry his hair and limbs, while they go to their closets and pull some clean clothes out, and start to strip immediately. Owen turns his back to them, heart hammering in his chest. He saw flashes of toned chests and abdomens and freckled skin. He keeps toweling his hair until he is sure that the boys are dressed fully. When he turns around he sees Jupiter apply some sort of gel on Bob's injured elbow.

"Stop fussing around me Jupe. I'm not a little kid." Bob huffs and pouts.

 _"Right. Totally not a kid."_ Owen thinks smirking.

"I know Bob. But your mother will kill me if anything happens to you, and I can't let this get infected." Jupiter smiles good naturedly as he places a new bandaid on the wound.

"There you go." he smiles fondly at Bob, standing up to admire his work.

"Thanks Jupe." Bob mumbles, eyeing the bandaid.

"Are we ready to go see the plant house?" Owen asks, handing the wet towel over to Jupiter to hang it outside.

"Yeah. I'll just give a quick call to my aunt." Jupiter says and fishes out his phone.

"Your aunt?" Owen asks, eyebrows rising in surprise.

Jupiter nods "I promised to call her and let her know we are good. Excuse me." he leaves to make his call in the bathroom.

"Jupe's parents died in a car crash when he was very small. He's living with his aunt and uncle." Pete explains with a sad smile "He doesn't like to talk about it. He doesn't really remember them, and he loves his aunt and uncle, so we don't mention them either." Owen nods in understanding, feeling his chest hurt for the young man. He shakes the feeling away, because he knows Jupiter probably wouldn't want him to feel bad for him. Jupiter sighs as he comes back, shaking his head with an amused smile.

"What did she say?" Pete asks grinning.

"The same as always. Asked if we ate enough, applied enough sunscreen on the beach. She seems to think we are on some kind of vacation." he chuckles.

"Some time on the beach doesn't sound that bad..." Pete says with a bit of hope in his voice.

"We'll see. First things first, we have a case." Jupiter smiles apologetically.

"So. We have the prehistoric botanic garden and the gyrosphere ride left." Owen says as they collect their things and leave the hotel yet again. They walk around the garden, reading some of the information in the brochure about the various plants there, families and couples being the other ones besides them, the atmosphere relaxing and peaceful, then looking around the gyrosphere ride, not interested in actually sitting in one of the speheres so they head back to the visitors' center. Jupiter, Bob and Pete is growing to like Owen more and more as they spend their time with him, his jokes while being sometimes immature, they are definitely funny. They find themselves feeling rather disappointed when they have to part ways to see Mr Masrani.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to talk much about your case." Owen says as he guiltily scratches the back of his neck.

"No need to be sorry." Jupiter smiles kindly at the man.

"We had a good time." Pete smirks.

"It was fun hanging out with you!" Bob beams "I hope you weren't too bored with us though." he says sheepishly.

"I enjoyed spending time with you guys." Owen chuckles fondly, checking his watch "But, as much as I love being with you, I have to feed the girls and begin their daily training. I'm afraid we have to part ways for now." Owen sighs sadly.

"Jupe. How much time is there until our meeting with Mr Masrani?" Pete asks suddenly.

"Well, Claire hasn't called yet to establish a time, but I presume it will be after lunch, so maybe one or two hours until we know for sure." Jupiter says folding his arms.

"Could we tag along with you until then?" Bob blinks up at Owen hopefully "If it wouldn't be too much trouble for you."

 _"This kid will be the death of me."_ Owen thinks as Bob bats his eyelashes innocently with a small smile. Owen nods dumbly, clearing his throat "Yeah. Sure. No problem. You can stay with me as long as you want." he pauses "I mean. Uh. The girls would love to see you again."

Jupiter hums "Really?" and smiles knowingly "Well then, let's not make the ladies wait." Bob and Pete beams, looking at Owen expectantly.

"Let's get this party going then." Owen smiles and mentions for them to follow him to the jeep. They drive to the raptor paddock in confortable silence, parking the jeep next to a motorbike. Barry lifts an eyebrow upon spotting them from above the paddock, leaning on the rails with his arms folded in front if his chest. The detectives follow Owen up the stairs, for the raptor trainer said his girls already liked them and wouldn't mind the extra audience. Barry sends Owen a disapproving look, but doesn't say anything.

Jupiter sees a middle aged man with an unpleasant smirk on his face arrive at the paddock, watching Owen go through the training session with an unsettling kind of glint in his eyes. Jupiter sees Barry cast a worried look in the direction of the man, but remains silent.

Everybody applauds Owen and the raptor pack when they are dismissed, having completed their training with success.

"That was awesome Owen!" Bob says grinning. "Yeah! It was incredible!" Pete agrees.

"It was truly impressive to see your pack cooperate with you so professionally. It shows how strong your connection is with them." Jupiter says smiling.

Owen ducks his head shyly, his face heating up slowly but consistently, rubbing his neck "They are not like that usually. You caught us on a lucky day." he says sheepishly.

"Or maybe they wanted to show off to you guys." Barry says with a small smirk, coming to stand beside Owen. The navy veteran shot Barry a warning look, only making his friend's smirk broader. Barry shakes his head amused, seeing Owen act like a highschool kid around these teenagers. At the same time, he can see the appeal too. Bob the small innocent one, Jupiter the serious one, Pete the playful athletic kid, who are also mature for their age. Not that Barry would get attracted to teenagers, but he can see where Owen's coming from. Though, with Vic sniffing around them, he has to talk to Owen about showing up with them at the paddock without notice. Speaking of Vic, Barry really doesn't like the way he is smirking right now.

Barry is shaken out of his thoughts when suddenly a cry of 'Loose pig' is heard and everyone starts running around in panic, the sounds of the petrified pig and the screeching and snapping of the raptors can be heard from the bushes below. Everyone is hectic up on the railings, everything just a blur, until one of the employees pushes Bob off the railing as he runs past, down in to the paddock, letting out a startled cry as Jupiter and Pete fumble to get to him before he could fall.

No such luck. Bob falls and lands with a thud in the dirt below. He sits up groaning, his vision dancing with black spots and body sore with pain. Jupiter and Pete hold their breaths as Blue emerges from the trees, mouth and teeth bloody, the blood of the pig. Her sisters follow suit, eyeing the boy sitting a few feet from them, tilting their heads curiously and letting out soft chirping sounds.

Owen's eyes widen in shock, taking no time to rethink his choice when he jumps over the railing into the paddock between Bob and his girls. He raises his arms, taking note of where each of his girls are standing.

"Girls, stand back." he says carefully "Bob, are you okay?" he asks slowly, not taking his eyes off of the girls. Bob blinks a few times, relieved to hear the man's familiar voice, though not sure where he is currently and mind fuzzy with confusion.

"I-I'm okay, a bit dizzy." Bob groans, trying to sit up straight slowly, but getting hit by a wave of intense pain. Blue snaps her head towards him, edging slightly closer.

"Blue! Stay back!" Owen warns her, seemingly confuse her as she tilts her head to look questioningly at her trainer "Stay back." Owen repeats. Charlie looks between her sisters and Owen, then back at Bob, who is watching the intercourse with slightly less pain and more curioustiy than fear, realising he is indeed the raptor paddock with four deadly predators, yet he doesn't feel fearful for his life.

"Bob, can you stand up?"

Bob takes a shaky breath, fighting the dizziness and the pain and helps himself stand with his hands shakily, his previously broken knee throbbing slightly, something he never thought would feel again after 3 years of healing.

"I'm standing." Bob looks nervoulsy between Owen and the girls, who are still looking at him intensely. Owen takes a step backwards, looking from Blue to Delta and Echo, to Charlie, making sure they stay put. Owen keeps edging backwards until he is directly behind Bob. He feels the boy wrap his arms around him from behind, slightly relaxing the raptor trainer.

Barry is standing behing the inner gates, watching the whole situation confused. The girls looked more like they were curious than angry at Bob invading their space. Especially when they heard Bob groan. Blue looked almost concerned.

"Barry, open the gate." Owen says calmly, Blue taking a few steps closer, her sisters following her cautiously.

"What?! Are you crazy?!" Barry exclaims.

"Just open the gate." Owen repeats. Barry looks at Bob, then his friend, then at the girls, and presses the button to open the gate.

"Go Bob." Owen casts a look at the boy behind him and nods encouragingly. Bob unwraps his arms from him and hastily turns around and scrambles through the gate into Barry's arms, the gate only halfway open.

"Now close it." Owen looks warningly at his girls, who are snapping and chirping at each other, stepping closer and closer to him, almost as if they were arguing about something.

Barry quickly presses another button, making the gate slowly slid lower and lower with a metallic shriek. Owen rolls under the bars in the last second before it closes in, Blue however only looks at him confused and don't try to follow him and her sisters don't try to either.

Bob tackles Owen in a hug, panting against him. Owen tears his gaze from the raptors and wraps his arms around Bob, hugging him tightly. Jupiter and Pete come bursting in through the outer gate. They wrap themselves around Bob and Owen, making Owen's heartrate pick up. It feels oddly satisfying to have three bodies wrapped tightly around him at the same time.

"Are you okay? You scared the hell out of us." Pete says craddling Bob's freckled cheeks in his hand.

"My knee hurts a bit and I'm slightly dizzy but I'm fine besides that." Bob smiles.

"Your healed knee?" Jupiter asks as he rubs circles into Bob's shoulder.

"Yeah. It's weird." Bob says bending down to rub his throbbing knee. Jupiter lets him lean against him in fear of injuring him further and they hobble out through the outer gate, getting face-to-face with the man Jupiter had seen smirking, even when Owen jumped in the paddock, like he wanted this to happen. Jupiter narrows his eyes at the man, noticing Barry and Owen both giving him dirty looks.

"You did it again Owen!" the man says smirking "I told you they can be controlled. You are the proof." he says spreading his arms.

"I've already told you Vic, it's not control." Owen says in a dangeroulsy low voice.

"Keep telling that to yourself. You saved the kid. That's something. Just think about the possibilities." the man goes on without even looking at eaither of the boys. Jupiter frowns at his words, sensing a great amount of arrogance, and ignorence towards Owen's raptor pack. Owen and Barry obvioulsy disagree with him and probably hate the man. If Jupiter is guessing right, this man's probably talking about turning raptors into something people can control, for military reasons most likely.

Finally Vic sends the boys an uninterested look, eyes lingering on Jupiter, his cocky smile quivering under his icy stare.

"What, boy? Got anything to say?" Vic asks, obviously to provoke Owen further.

"No, sir." Jupiter answers as calmly as ever, staring the man straight in the eye "I'm in no position to pass judgement on military issues." Vic's eyebrows shot a bit higher in surprise, quickly masking it with a mocking laugh.

"We have a smart one here. Just keep your nose out of the adults' business, kid." he says it laughing, but there's an undeniable message in it.

"I wouldn't dream of it, sir." Jupiter smiles politely "Now, If you are going to excuse us, we'll be at the jeep waiting for you, Mr Grady." Jupiter says with a pointed look at Owen, who is still glaring daggers at Vic.

"I didn't know you were into high schoolers Owen. And three at once on top of it." Vic whistles as Jupiter and Pete help Bob inside the jeep "Lucky for you that pretty one didn't get eaten." he says with a shit eating grin "If I were you, I'd keep a closer eye on--" he doesn't get to finish the sentence as Owen's fist gets in contact with his jaw, effectively cutting him off. The next punch goes straight to his nose, breaking it in the process, his hands clutching his bloody nose and snarling at Owen, who would keep hitting him but Barry's holding him back. Owen knew he wouldn't be able to hold himself back this time. He obvioulsy threatened Jupiter, then Bob. The fury that overtook him even scares him a little, but it felt really nice at the time, so he isn't sorry for the man at all.

"You broke my nose you asshole!" Vic snarls, hand pressed on his bleeding nose.

"If you don't get the hell away from me, and I see you here again, I'm going to tear you to shreds with my bare hands!" Owen struggles in Barry's arms, who's trying to calm him and talk some sense into him.

"It will happen Owen! Like it or not." Vic says as he gets into a black car's passenger seat. They watch him get driven away with a sour expression, Barry eventually letting his arms loosen around his friend.

"You shouldn't have punched him." Barry says as he lets go of Owen completely.

"He deserved it!" Owen spats, his anger rising again. "He did." Barry nods "Still, you shouldn't have."

"Whatever..." Owen sniffs, rubbing his knuckles that look red and bruised after the punches, anger boiling in his stomach just by thinking of the man's words.

"Come on. Lets see how your boyfriends are doing." Barry says with a small amused smile, patting Owen on the back. Owen goes lobster red, staring after Barry.

"They are not my boyfriends!" Owen says in a pitch higher voice, catching up to Barry.

"If you say so." Barry rolles his eyes with a snort "Are you alright kid?" he asks gently upon arriving at the jeep occupied by the detectives.

"Are you hurt?" Owen squats down in front of Bob's seat on the driver's side.

"I'm okay. I think. I fell back first so It got most of the hit." Bob says frowning.

"Take off your shirt, please." Jupiter eyes Bob worriedly, eyes soft in concern.

Bob looks hesistant to take off his shirt in front of Owen and Barry, but moves to unbutton it nevertheless under his friends' worried gaze. He peels the fabric off of himself carefully, wincing slightly as it comes sliding off his back. Jupiter frowns and Pete gasps seeing the blue and green bruises on their friend's small back. Owen sees their expression and walks around to see. His heart falls as he sees the boy's injuries, cursing himself for not being able to prevent it from happening in the first place. Barry shakes his head with a frown, leaving to get a medical kit.

Owen walks back around and crunches down in front of Bob again, taking his hands "I'm so sorry Bob. I should have been more responsible. This should have never happened to you." Owen says looking down at their joined hands with a guilty look.

Bob shakes his head with a small smile, his heart melting in the knowledge of Owen feeling so concerned on his behalf, and a bit guilty himself for falling down "It's okay Owen," he squeezes the older man's bigger hands reassuringly "I'm really unharmed for the most part. I left my camera in here so fortunately it hadn't got damaged and my glasses are still okay by some miracle. I feel bad for being so clumsy and making you go through all that trouble on my behalf though." Bob bits his lower lip, making Jupiter and Pete want to hug him to death. They hate it when he looks so sad.

"Hey. I'm just glad you are okay." Owen smiles, wiping a bit of dirt from Bob's face with his thumb, caressing his face gently. Bob flushes red under his gaze and gentle touches, jumping slightly when Barry comes back with a first aid kit and clears his throat.

Barry hands the kit to Jupiter, who applies some gel on his bruised skin and knee, his touches gentle and considerate to avoid casuing any more pain to Bob. Just as they are helping Bob get his shirt back on, Jupiter's phone starts ringing.

"It's Claire." Jupiter says hastily before accepting the call and bringing the phone to his ear. He frowns momentarily, then nods despite knowing that Claire can't see him "It's quite alright. Tomorrow is just as good as today would have been. Have a nice day." Jupiter says politely before hanging up. "Mr Masrani can't see us today, so we have to push that meeting for tomorrow in the afternoon." he explains as he pockets his phone.

"I think Bob should take the rest of the day easy. You took a rough fall, not to mention getting in close proximity with the girls." Barry says gently.

"They didn't seem upset though." Pete says "They weren't agressive as far as I could see." Owen and Barry nod their agreement.

"They looked rather curious. Especially Charlie." Owen muses out loud.

"At any rate. Bob should rest for today." Barry says firmly this time "No work for the rest of the day."

"I agree. We have the rest of the afternoon to ourselves. Would you like to go to the beach today, Bob?" Jupiter asks the younger boy, knowing well that he likes the water and swimming the most out of the three of them.

"We could?" Bob's face lights up immediately. Jupiter nods smiling "That would be great!" Bob beams happily.

"I know a quieter part of the beach. Less people and more nature." Owen offers carefully.

"Would you come with us too?" Bob looks up at him with big watery eyes.

"Ah...I don't know. I don't want to leave everything to Barry..." he trails off, looking at his friend for help. The smile Barry gives him doesn't reassure him at all.

"No worries, man. I can take care of things." he smirks as Bob whoops with joy. Owen sends him a look that says he will murder him later on, but his friend merely shrugs carelessly.

"I guess I can make an exception today." he says awkwardly, rubbing his neck "I'll drop you off at the hotel and get back to my place first though." he definitely needs to shower. Cold shower. That sounds more accurate.

"Excellent. We will get back to the hotel, grab everything we need and we can meet again in front of the building, and you can show us the place you have in mind." Jupiter looks at Pete and Bob for confirmation, who nod their agreement.

Owen drops them off at the hotel so they can take a quick shower and change into their swimming shorts, and grab some towels and sunscreen, Jupiter grabbing his working laptop as well. Pete has a small ball they could play with and Bob has his underwater camera to get some good shots if they have the opportunity. They meet up with Owen thirty minutes after their parting, the raptor trainer also dressed in swimming shorts and a plain button up shirt. He would never admit it out loud, but Owen feels excited to go to the beach with the boys. It's been long since he had the opportunity to just relax and have fun, and he looks forward to spending more time with them.

They pile in the jeep and Owen drives them not directly to the beach, but around it through a barely wide enough path in the jungle to let a car through. The path opens up to a deserted, but beautiful clearing on the beach. No people, no litter, no noise apart from the waves licking the shore and the sound of birds and bugs from the forest. Owen grins proudly, seeing their impressed expressions.

"Wow..." Bob says in awe "This is truly beautiful." he brings his camera up and shots a few pictures, smile never fading. Pete whistles, shielding his eyes from the bright sun "This is something else Owen."

"Beautiful indeed. But, are we allowed here?" Jupiter turns to look at Owen.

Owen shrugs "Your passes basically allow you to go anywhere. And it's not like it's forbidden or anything, just far from the hotel and the diners and shops." Jupiter nods and moves to get their stuff from the jeep. He lays out his towel on the sand in a shadowed part of the shore with his laptop on top of it and sets his friends' towels folded neatly nearby if they needed it. Bob sets his camera on the towel and pulls his shirt off, Pete following his example.

"Second, Records," Jupiter says in warning as Bob and Pete try to make a run for it towards the ocean, though they stop in their tracks with a sigh and turn to walk back to him.

"While aunt Mathilda sometimes tends to be overreacting, I share her opinion concerning skin healthcare. Bob, your skin is lighter than ours, you get sunburnt easily. Pete, same for you. Your skin is not as pale but you could get sunburnt in intense amount of sunlight." Jupiter says in an almost mothery tone, bottle of sunscreen in hand.

Bob and Pete both huff "You sound just like my mom..." Bob grumbles, but Jupiter only smiles good naturedly and shrugs. Owen watches the scene with a small amused smile, their bickering sounding adorable to him, especially because Jupiter couldn't look less like a mother right now. Muscled arms, toned chest and abdomen, strong legs, only in a swimming short so there's barely anything left to the imagination. Pete is the same build, except with a leaner but equally strong build, Bob isn't as toned as his friends, but he isn't weak either. His pale, freckle glittered skin and curly ginger hair definitely a beautiful sight, maybe even more than the beach they are standing on.

"Owen, you are no exception." Jupiter's authoritve tone snaps Owen from his trace. The older man wips his head around to stare at Jupiter, who lifts a questioning eyebrow.

"Uh. No need, really." Owen laughs nervously, but Jupiter narrows his eyes at him "It wasn't a request, Mr Grady." he says with a voice that leaves no questions or objections, Owen finding that Pete and Bob only smile in sympathy, no help offer from them. Though, something definitely twitches in Owen's shorts upon hearing that tone, especially the 'Mr Grady' part. He shivers slightly despite the hot air, unbuttoning his shirt with a defeated sigh and folding it neatly. He still has conflicted thoughts. Should he be doing this with these teenagers he is obvioulsy attracted to both emotionally and phisically? What if somebody found out? Would people think he is a creep?

Jupiter squirts out a fair amount of suncreen for both Pete and Bob and himself to start covering the parts they can do themselves, then moving to cover their backs for them and Bob doing his, sending them off with a warning to be careful. Finally he hands the bottle to Owen, who bits his lower lip as he covers his limbs and face, handing the bottle back to Jupiter.

"May I?" Owen gulps and nods, his face heating up and body going stiff. He can feel Jupiter's slightly calloused hands smoothing the surface of his back with gentle, almost featherly touches. It feels way too good, someone taking care of him for the first time in quite a while. He knows Jupiter is just considerate, kind and polite, and damn him if it doesn't make him feel warm and fuzzy inside. It is a friendly gesture, but Owen wonders how it would feel to have his hands somewhere else, or everywhere really, on his body. He feels ashamed, but he can't help feeling good at the same time.

"All done." Jupiter's facing him again, smiling with satisfaction, but momentarily narrowing his eyes before pressing a small blob of cream on Owen's nose and smearing slightly it to cover the skin better "Now it's done."

Owen nods again dumbly "Um. Thanks." Owen says nervously. He can see Pete and Bob waving from the water.

"I'll go and see, uh, what they are doing." Jupiter nods with a small knowing smile and sits on his towel, opening his laptop and start typing. Owen casts him one last look before joining Pete and Bob in the water.

Owen has a lot of fun with them, having swimming races with Pete, throwing the beachball Pete had brought along, having a competition of who can tell the most ridiculous jokes and make Bob laugh more. Owen doesn't even notice how much time he is spending with them, glancing at Jupiter on the shore from time to time, wondering whether he would be joining them at all.

"Don't worry about him. He will come around when he feels like it." Bob assures him, as if he could sense his thoughts.

Pete nods "That's right. He enjoys himself more if he can put his mind into something beforehand and feel like he had some work done." he tosses the ball to Owen, who catches it just in time before it could hit him in the face. Owen still can't shake the quilt and decides to check on him nevertheless, so he passes on the ball to Bob.

"I think I'll take a small break guys."

"Oh okay." Bob throws the ball for Pete to catch and they continue playing.

Owen walks onto the shore, shaking the water from his hair. Jupiter's still engrossed with his laptop, lower lip caught between his teeth in concentration.

"Any leads, detective?" Owen asks playfully, settling down next to him in the sand, enjoying the warm sunlight on his wet skin.

"Well, I've certainly made some progress." Jupiter answers thoughtfully.

"Really? Already?" Owen asks surprised. It hasn't been two days since they arrived and Jupiter is already onto something?

"I can firm you on what we have found so far if you are interested."

"Of course. I'm all ears." Owen says eagerly, curious what might be behind the thefts.

"Well, first I wrote down everything we know. We knew that some very important equipment was stolen, and once we had a tour of the lab, we knew it must have been something related to the research there. Once you told us it was actually dinosaur embryos missing, our hypothesis was proven to be correct. Now, there is no way somebody could have gotten inside the storage unit of the laboratories without the proper qualification, and even if they did get through the safety measures, survaillance cameras would have caught them during the act of felony. Therefore, it must have been somebody working inside, or somebody with the connection of an employee."

"Right." Owen nods.

Jupiter goes on "Now, Dr Wu, the director of the laboratory and the supervisor of the researches, was the first one to devenlop the technology to resurrect dinosaur DNA, using petrified prehistoric mosquitoes' collected blood. He is an ambitious man, but something's just feels off about him. I couldn't quite pinpoint why, until recently, but I'll get back to that soon."

"In fact, inGen is a company with several interests, Jurassic World being only one of the major ones. The company's connection with the US military is very interesting. inGen provides them weapons and funding for the training of the soldiers. Of course inGen gets some of the most succesful and talented soldiers as part of a special security department of the company."

"Yeah. I was hired because of that connection. I used to be a seal working with dolphins in the navy. Masrani saw my progress and thought of me when he was looking for someone to train with raptors. Guess I was crazy enough to accept the job." Owen smiles fondly, remembering when he first saw his girls, freshly hatched with big shiny eyes and innocent stares.

"At any rate, Vic Hoskins," Owen frowns, smile fading instanly even just hearing his name "I did some research on him. He is part of that special security department, he is the director, actually. But, you have already known that. He mentioned something about controlling raptors." Owen nods grimly, explaining to Jupiter what had happened with the newbie at the paddock and the loose pig, almost identical to what happened to Bob, and what Vic had told him about turning raptors into weapons.

"I've read into it some, and came up with some interesting facts. A few months ago, he had made a proposition to the head council of the company concerning the matter, but he got turned down because his plan was purely hypothetical and unpredictable. Masrani turned him down harshly after a vote, where oddly enough, Dr Wu voted in his favor, as he was part of the council, thanks to his essential role in the research department. That got me thinking why he would want to support Hoskins' proposition when nobody else seemed keen on doing so, and whether it has anything to do with the theft."

"I made a call to the hotel asking for a relative of mine and found out that he arrived around the time the thefts started happening. I don't want to make false assumptions, but with the newly devenloped genetically modified hybrid, it seems to me that Dr Wu and Hoskins might be up to something. It made me curious what Hoskins said about you 'doing it again', so I called Lowery in the control room as well and asked for some survaillance camera tapes from the raptor paddock, and I saw Vic talking to employees behind your back and handing them envelopes. The same employee that was responsible for the pigs and let the pig loose, and the employee who rushed past Bob and pushed him over the railing. I suspect he wanted proof of you controlling your pack and help him make the proposition again. But, if the proposition were to fail again, he would have a second plan. I don't like to make assumptions often, but I have the nagging feeling that Dr Wu is working on something very concerning with Hoskins and they are smuggling embryos from the laboratory. Wu has every oppurtunity to steal the embryos, and nobody would have been suspicious of him. If Hoskins's really planning to turn dinosaurs into weapons, it is essential that he is stopped as soon as possible." Jupiter finishes his explanation, Owen gaping at him in schock, admiration, worry and finally the anger of what Hoskins and Wu might be doing settling in, he frowns, fist clenching.

"That bastard! There is no way in hell I'll let him get away with this!" Owen scrowls.

"And we won't let him get away with it, if my assumptions are right, that is." Jupiter says ever so calmly, putting a reassuring hand on Owen's arm, making him relax somewhat. He nods sourly, the warmth of Jupiter's hand a welcomed and comforting sensation "Tomorrow, when we get to meet Mr Masrani in person, we will tell him what we found out so far."

"How can you be so calm about this?" Owen huffs under his breath, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach.

"It's my job. I do care about you, Owen." more butterflies "And I would be lying if I told you I wasn't fond of your pack, but I came here to work. I have to stay neutral about this." he says, retrieving his hand. He spends a few moments to admire the way water's sliding across Owen's skin, along the lines of his muscles on his chest and abdomen.

"You figured it out fast though." Owen comments, watching Pete and Bob play in the water with a smile.

"Well, once I had the amount of information I needed, I just put the pieces together. It's still not a foolproof theory." Jupiter frowns.

"Good enough for me." Owen smirks "So...would you like to go for a swim?" he stands, extending his hand. Jupiter smiles and takes his hand.

"Very well. I couldn't do much about our case now anyway." he lets himself be led to the water, shivering as the slightly cold water envelopes him, but his hand stays warm, wrapped in Owen's bigger, more calloused and rough hands. He squeezes his hand before letting him go, wrapping his arms around Bob as he jumps at him laughing, happy that finally Jupiter decided to join in the fun. They spend the rest of the afternoon on the beach, drying off on the shore after their water games, Jupiter filling Bob and Pete in on his theory, chatting about random subjects until the sun starts retreating slowly, painting the sky and the water all shades of different warm colours.

Owen hums quietly "If somebody told me yesterday that I would meet you guys and everything that happened today, I probably wouldn't believe them, but I'm really glad I met you." he turns to smile at the investigators, who smile back happily.

"We are glad too." Bob says.

"Yeah. It's nice to be with someone who doesn't judge us." Pete smiles.

"It is true that a lot of people pass judgement on us based on our age and appearance." Jupiter nods "I'm glad you are not one of those people." he smiles too.

Owen grins back, ridiculously happy. He shouldn't be devenloping these feelings for his new friends, but he can't help it. They are just too nice and adorable, and they seem to enjoy his company too. Owen blinks in surprise when Bob scoots closer and lies his head on his lap, smile never fading. Owen smooths a hand over his freckled cheeks, smiling as he combs his hand in his soft curly locks, Bob sighing in content and closing his eyes, melting against Owen's lap.

"How is your back?" the raptor trainer asks gently.

"It's okay. Doesn't hurt as much. My knee is fine too. The throbbing has stopped." Bob says without opening his eyes. Jupiter smiles at the two adoringly, happy that they have found someone who really cares and accepts them as they are, someone who doesn't mind to show they care. Owen looks scruffy and sharp on the edges, but he is more gentle and understanding than he looks, an interesting and refreshing character in their lives. He is more than snarky remarks and a cocky smile and personality.

They spend some time just relaxing in each other's company, watching the sun disappear behind the horizon, only starting to pack their things when it's dark and only the park's lights illuminate the shore. They get in the jeep and Owen drops them off at the hotel. To his surprise they each plant a kiss on his cheek before getting out, grinning and waving before disappearing behind the hotel's doors. Owen stares after them dumbfounded, the skin where their lips touched his face on fire.

"I'm so screwed." Owen thinks to himself, but he's smiling in spite of himself. He feels like a teenage boy again, blushing from a small peck on the cheek, but at the same time he can't bring himself to care much. It isn't a bad feeling.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just a silly experiment, but let me know if you'd like to read more.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
